


[翻译] More Man than You

by cloooudy, ladygray99, Mikey (mikes_grrl), tawg



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, First Time Multiple, First Times, M/M, Sexual Identity, Underage Sex Backstory
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloooudy/pseuds/cloooudy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>和普通人没什么两样，Steve Rogers15岁的时候从高中毕业了。<br/>那一年，是1933年。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Man than You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548776) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99), [Mikey (mikes_grrl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey), [tawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg). 



 

1933年，Steve15岁从高中毕业。十年之后他的母亲去世，三年之后美国经济大萧条，同年美国禁酒令也被废止。在历史上，1933年一定会被称为最为黑暗的年代，每四个人当中就有一人失业，并且有成千上万的人无家可归。而在大萧条时期唯一运转下去的市场，则是在布鲁克林湾的黑市酒贸易市场（black market booze trade）。虽然充斥着黑手党和早已堕落的警察，但不得不承认这里繁荣异常，并且在某种程度上支撑起了整个世界的经济。

 

Bucky一路奔向一家地下酒吧，Steve的生日在七月，而距离大萧条结束仍有五个月的时间，所以Bucky还有点钱可花。

“带你去个特别的地方，Steve。”Bucky咧嘴一笑，手插着兜，俩人一同朝海滨走去。

Steve明白Bukcy的心思。他最好的朋友既聪明又机灵，但他总是不会掩饰好自己的情绪。三个月前Bucky过生日的时候，当他叔叔带着他去了妓院，他也是这么坏笑的。Steve知道这回该轮到他了，因为Bucky不喜欢Steve没和他保持步调一致。而这一切源于Bucky把一个球扔进了Steve开着的窗户里，并且正好落在他的病床上，那一年，他们六岁：Bucky永远是这样，勇往直前，清除掉一切障碍，再帮助Steve迎头赶上。Steve唯二能打败Bucky的事，就只剩下数学和美术了。而在这之中，也绝对不包括姑娘们。

 

“——我不知道，Buck。”

“你的身体很健康，而且你已经15岁，都高中毕业了。我会照看好你的，Steve。”Bucky边走着边用胳膊搂过Steve，哥们式的肩搭着肩。Steve刻意忽略掉胃部的不适，Bucky的保护模式一旦开启后总是离的太近。他不是个姑娘，更不是个漂亮的姑娘，而他也更不愿意产生这种奇怪的想法。

那家妓院虽然被称为酒店，但它其实很小。Bucky饶有兴趣地走进去，连同拽着Steve一起。看着这些女孩们穿的都像是黑手党的情妇一样，Steve极度担忧自己到底能不能行。在这里每一个妓女的年纪都比他“大”，尽管作为一个“小”家伙，他已经习惯了，但现在，这不是重点。

最重要的是，他不想令Bucky失望。

姑娘们围绕着Bucky，当然了，那家伙虽然身材干瘪，还有点不协调，但他仍比Steve有男子汉气概，也比他帅气得多。Steve要从这之中挑一个姑娘出来，对此他感到不舒服，因为他永远都没法喜欢和女孩们在一起的感觉，所以Bucky给他挑了一个拥有柔软而卷曲的黑发姑娘。（因为他知道Steve有多“欣赏”Clara Bow*）

Steve知道什么是性爱，因为从小在布鲁克林长大，就意味着要在狭小的空间里和各式各样的人住在一起，特别是在他的母亲去世之后，他就和其余四个兄弟一同分享公寓中的两个房间。性生活不过是生活的一部分，但这里有个人总是去试图忽略它。不过，这也并不代表他不懂，所以这个过程中最奇怪的部分，就要从脱衣服开始说起了。

这个女孩叫Eunice，她很漂亮，不过更重要的是她没有嘲笑他。他磕磕巴巴的解释了一下自己的健康问题，但她仅仅是摇了摇头，然后用她柔软而纤细的手捧住他的脸。

“你很漂亮。”她开口道。这让Steve有些坐立难安。  


“可我又不是姑娘。”  


“对，你当然不是。”她朝着他身下的“男子气概”会意地微微一笑，至于它此时有了一些反应，则该归咎于Eunice裸露在外的乳房靠的实在是太近了。她将他领到床边，仍然带着笑容。这简直是个惊喜，正如Bucky所承诺的那样令人难以置信。Eunice压在他身上，轻柔的动作中却充满力量，并且引导着他用手指去抚摸她，在要求他看着自己的时候，Eunice又笑出了声。她并不是太相信他是位画家，他太容易被看透了。而在最后她摇摆着身体绞紧他的性器，直到Steve终于在她体内达到高潮，湿热的触感也使他彻底搞清楚了真枪实弹和自慰之间的区别。Steve在射精的瞬间大喊了些什么，他想到了Bucky，但在这之后他又逼着自己不要想太多。

Eunice单手支着头，看着Steve翻下床。“你确实挺漂亮的。”  


“我说过了，我很正常，好吗？”对此他皱了皱眉，然后重新穿上裤子。  


她凑了过来，俯身在他耳旁低语。“但你喊的是他的名字。”  


Steve僵在原地，顿时陷入了恐慌，他以为能管住自己的嘴。因为身材矮小的原因，他一直被人戏称为“小妞”，并非是说他有多娘气或者打扮的有多夸张，他是个男人，他还会与那些取笑他的人抗争到底。尽管效果不尽如人意。而Eunice简单一句话，就轻而易举的击溃了Steve的整个世界。所以Steve深吸口气，等待着她接下来的动作，并且开始思考到时候该如何快速的从窗户逃出去。

“不是所有人都是花枝招展的‘小妞’，你知道的，很多小伙和你一样。”她眯起双眼，然后咬了咬嘴角，而这些举动又让Steve有些不适，所以她选择穿上些衣服。等到Steve穿好衬衫，她递给他一张写有地址的纸条。  


“这在另外一个区——”他接过纸条，有些不解。他很少去城里：他只是个生活在布鲁克林的男孩，曼哈顿对于他来说就像是另一个世界。  


“或许你会喜欢这里。没准你也会感到惊讶。”

通过她看向他的眼神，Steve觉得这不过就是个没什么好名声的，聚集着一群穿着裙子的基佬的那种俱乐部。所有人都知道在格林威治区*生活的都是些同性恋和波希米亚人*什么的，显而易见，是Steve绝对不会想去的地方。

“我喜欢女人。”他把纸条递了回去。

她笑了起来，仿佛他还是个年幼的孩子。“我当然知道你喜欢女人，但有一些正常的男人，偶尔也会想去体验一下同志的生活。”她耸耸肩，说的好像是这世上最正常不过，最轻松不过的事了。Steve怀疑的看了她一眼，但她只是又耸了耸肩，然后穿好裙子，把他请出了房间。  


Steve走出妓院，Bucky伸臂迎接了他，并且重重拍了几下他的后背，笑称他为“真正的男人”，但Bucky没有注意到的是，离开时Steve悄悄放入口袋的那张纸条。

==第一章完==

译者注：  
1、克拉拉·鲍（Clara Bow）（1905年7月29日 — 1965年9月27日）是1920年代最当红的好莱坞女星、性感偶像，她因电影《它》（It）的卖座而被称为“它女郎（It girl）”，是爵士时代（Jazz Age）中摩登女（Flapper）的代表。←百度百科  
2、格林威治区（Greenwich Village），是纽约市曼哈顿南部下西城的一个大型居住区，艺术家、作家等的聚居地，大部分居民为中产阶级家庭，但是，在19世纪后期和20世纪上中叶却以波希米亚主义首都和垮掉的一代诞生地著称。 ←维基+有道词典  
3、波希米亚人（bohemians），引申为 波希米亚主义(Bohemianism)是指称那些希望过非传统生活风格的一群艺术家、作家与任何对传统不抱持幻想的人的一种生活方式。虽然波希米亚人是指捷克波希米亚省的当地人，波希米亚人的第二个涵义却是出现在19世纪的法国。这个词反映了15世纪以来法国人对来自于波希米亚的吉普赛人的观感。在法国人的想像中，“波希米亚人”会让他们联想到四处漂泊的吉普赛人，他们是自外于传统社会的一群人，不受传统的束缚，或许还会带来一些神秘的启示，可能对他们也有一些太不注重个人卫生的指责意味在。←维基


	2. Chapter 2

作者的话：  
我把Steve和Bucky写成了孤儿，但他们不是在以孤儿的身份长大的，而是在后来他们的父母才依次去世，（Steve的父母去世的早。）需要注意的是，他们拥有自己的家人，但不是父母。

\------------------------------

正文：

1933年12月，美国废除禁酒令。原本在布鲁克林各处四散着的钞票都渐渐消失了踪影，然后随之而来的，则是全国各地为了恢复饮酒合法化而举办的各种庆祝活动，但这意味着Bukcy算是彻底的失业了，和他的同龄人一样，他们都不是Jackie Cooper*。

等到Steve的身体足够健康之后，他费尽心思的找了些零工做，比如画一些路标，或者给路标涂涂漆，在当时，每个人都生活的艰难无比，经济大萧条下的黑色星期二似乎没有永远都盼不到尽头。黑市酒的贸易被关闭，黑手党们失去了这种赚钱途径后变得更加残忍无情，然而所有人都明白，总有人会变得一无所有。Steve设法找到份会计相关的工作，这样的话他至少还能付得起房租，但也只是将将够付房租钱。他讨厌做那些文书活儿，但他在数字方面还是有些能耐的，并且也拥有足够的耐心找出数列中存在的错误。

Steve的两个兄弟在和他同住了一年之后，又回到了宾夕法尼亚州，剩余的两个哥哥为了节省开支，带着Steve换到了一间更小的、只有一个卧室的公寓。作为其中最年幼和个头最小的的孩子，Steve只能睡在“客厅”，而这个客厅实际上就是条小过道，并且热的要命。在这一层楼中有一间公共浴室，晚上六点也会供应集体晚餐，但是过时不候。Steve的哥哥们都在一家工厂上夜班，为了能保住饭碗，在黑色星期二之前他们就接受了这个时段的工作安排，于是他俩平时不是在上夜班，就是在卧室里呼呼大睡，因此Steve大多数时候都是自己一个人待着。

Bucky仍和他的姑姑住在一起，但在她的女儿、失业的丈夫和两个孩子因为付不起房租而搬过来之后，Bucky连客厅都住不成了。白天时Bucky和他没有血缘的兄弟一起去领救济食物，但是到了晚上，他会因为争抢靠前的位置而被卷入一场恶战，通常他都能赢，但也有输的时候。而在很多很多个晚上，他都会醉醺醺的、脸上挂着彩地溜进Steve的公寓，Steve忙于照顾他，而俩人也会像亲兄弟一般挤在窗下的窄小的床上，Bucky的手臂有力地环紧Steve，力量中充满了爱与保护的意味，甚至用不着盖毯子，就这样一同渐渐入睡。

 

Steve到底还是没把Eunice给他的纸条丢掉，但是他也没打算去这家俱乐部一探究竟。他为了生计而四处奔波，但至少还有个睡觉的地方，而且他还有Bucky这个最好的朋友。所以在某种程度上来说，刻意忽略掉那些不如意的地方，Steve已经很满足于现状了。但有时候他也期盼着别的什么——比如一个女朋友？或者一份能干大事的、真正的工作。当他还是个孩子的时候，Steve曾经想当一名警察；但在之后，梦想被他羸弱的身体状况所击碎，但他仍然抱有类似的念头，他想去裁决正义与邪恶，想去帮助那些需要帮助的人。他没有学历也没有钱去上大学然后做个医生或者律师，所以Steve只好坚持做一名正直的人，帮那些陷入麻烦的商家们摆脱困扰，而再一个，就是照顾好Bucky。

 

而直到发生了那件事之后，他才觉得，他早该预料到这次受到的打击，是前所未有的沉重。

“嘿，我想带你去见一个姑娘。”

“呃，Buck，别这样了。”Steve抱怨道，当Bucky在这件窄小的房间中走来走去时，他把自己摔进了床里。“不要再试图害我了。”

“不，不是那个意思。我是说，只想让你见她一个人。我想让你和她碰个面。因为我喜欢她，而你像我的亲兄弟一样，所以你应该见见她。”

Steve一下子坐了起来，眨了眨眼。“你喜欢她？”

Bucky咧嘴一笑。“是啊，我确实喜欢她。”

Steve盯着Bucky，心像是跌进了谷底。在以前，对于Bucky和那些姑娘们约会的这件事，他早已习以为常，因为他们约会时间从不会持续超过1-2个晚上。很多女孩都认为Bucky英俊、帅气、而又富有幽默感，而这仅仅是Bucky的一小部分优点。

“你找了个女朋友？”Steve开口问道，仍然沉浸在震惊之中，并且有增无减。“为什么？”——尽管Bucky已经注意到了他的惊讶。

“我不是特意找来的，Steve，说真的！她在我练拳击的那家俱乐部里作服务员。她是……爱尔兰人。”

Steve掐住自己的鼻子。“我不在乎那些，就算她是意大利人我也无所谓，或者是犹太人？拜托，你知道我是什么人。”

Bucky重重地叹了口气。“对，我知道你不会介意。所以说，你会去和她见一面吗？”

Steve点头道。“当然，Buck，她是你女朋友。我当然会去见她。”说完，他在脸上挤出个微笑。

Bucky看上去很高兴。严格来说，是非常高兴。他回以个大大的笑脸，拍着Steve的肩膀告诉他晚些时候在哪见面，满脸的兴奋。Steve知道，Bucky坠入了爱河。

 

他的整个世界真的轰然倒塌了。

 

那天晚上，在那个女孩—Anne—工作的俱乐部里，他和他们碰面了。看着Bucky从始至终都在奉承讨好她，Steve几乎都想装病然后赶快离开这里。她既温柔又漂亮，和他们年纪相仿或者更年轻一些，她美丽的碧绿色的双眸中似乎只有Bucky一人。Steve托着下巴，脸上一直挂着微笑，然后借机离开了。

而Bucky几乎都没有注意到他已经走了。

Steve在寒冷的四月里徘徊着，手指插在大衣兜里不断把玩着那张纸条。夜色尚早，而Bucky今晚肯定也会忙的无暇抽身，所以，到了最后，Steve选择走向通往别区的火车站。

 

在Greenwich区随处可见波西米亚人或者一些看上去稀奇古怪的人，所以在Steve眼里，这里相当特别。习惯了在布鲁克林的底层生活，Steve发现这里充满了奇妙的异域风情。不同于穿着一成不变的帆布做的工服的，在工厂或者码头工作的工人们；不同于总是刺耳尖笑的，像是站在电缆线上排队的鸟儿的妓女和异装癖；不同于那些敞开大门的，笑起来像个通心粉或者方糖的，生的孩子都多成灾的意大利邻居；不同于那些疲于工作的男人们，失望的妇女们，以及吃不饱饭的孩子们。

 

这里称不上富饶1，但走在街上的男人都穿着西装，而女人们都搭配着最流行的款式。如果说他们是出来卖的，那显然就过于能干了。Steve朝着他的目的地走去，不由得拉紧身上的旧外套，希望自己看上去不会显得那么格格不入。

尽管这里有异装癖，但至少还是挺常见的。他们穿着连衣裙在街旁漫步，向擦肩而过的男人发出嘘声，又朝着女人们挑衅。他们人数虽然不多但穿衣打扮更为华丽，可是说起来的话，和布鲁克林的那群人也没什么区别。Steve选择忽视他们，因为异装癖再也不是什么不能说的秘密了。他们沿着码头并排站在街边，看上去和那些妓女们也差不了多少。男人们如果想的话就可以和他们搞上一次，Steve甚至知道有一对邻居就是异装癖，并且比女人还女人。

不过这家俱乐部就完完全全是另一码事了。Steve听说过一些传言——大多是听Bucky说的——关于在城里的那些基佬俱乐部的传言，这些俱乐部纵情酒色的程度绝对超出一切想象，而且所有舞女一律都是带把儿的。这听上去有些危险，所以Steve也没法把这种地方准确地描绘出来。

他来到了这家叫做“Little Buck's”的夜店，呆立在门口。虽然免门票，但门口站着的两位彪形大汉预示着想要进去必先要经过审查。他盯着Steve，从头到脚看了个遍，Steve则遵守了Bucky的教导，当被大个子找上麻烦时就要僵在原地纹丝不动。紧张和焦虑只会让人显得娘里娘气，Bucky是这么解释的，而这也是此时此刻Steve想要照做的。

站在门口的壮汉朝着Steve翻了翻手掌，露齿而笑，“甜心，你的名字是？”

“Steve。”

他看上去有些惊讶，“不叫Amantha*? 或者Stella*？”（女名）

“我叫Steve。”他缓慢而严肃的重复道。

“我说，亲爱的，你有12岁吗？”这位壮硕的门卫拥有一张孩子气的柔软的面孔，但他的身高却将近有六英尺。其实很难保持严肃的态度去对待他，但Steve并不打算冒险。

“我已经16岁了。”这是一个小小的谎言，但他需要给自己哪怕一点点的信心。

“哇哦，是个大男孩了。好吧，进去吧，宝贝。”壮汉让出了入口。Steve抬脚路过他的身边时，门卫啪一下拍了他的屁股，而这差点让他摔了个跟头。“玩的开心，Stevie，别让他们生吞了你。”

Steve头也没回的走了进去，因为他别无选择。他还能做些什么？和那些脸涂的像是姑娘一样的男人睡上一觉？

他径直来到吧台旁，还好他和Bucky出去玩过很多次，至少从酒保那点上一杯啤酒能让他觉得舒服点。酒保是一个高大的，看上去像是个严厉的女人的，男人。Steve抬头凝视着她，他，它？

“准备玩个通宵？”那人问道。

“抱歉，我不知道该如何称呼你。”Steve在堵住自己的嘴之前脱口道。而酒保看了他半天，突然爆笑了起来，充满男性特质的声音完全抵消了浓艳的口红和鲜亮金色假发的夸张的装束。

“你可以叫我Margaret。”

“好的，呃，Margaret。我想要杯啤酒，女士。”

Margaret脸色顿时变得严肃了起来，然后给了他个大白眼。“你很有礼貌，亲爱的。”

“不客气？”Steve试探着回应道。

她露出个灿烂的笑容，“噢，你可真贴心。啤酒马上就来，先生。”她故意挑起尾音然后狡黠地看了他一眼。Steve再度落入一个被块头如此之大的男人、女人、或者中性人凝视到不舒服的境地了。

他一把端起啤酒，直接干掉半杯。

“嘿，瞧瞧你，真像个爷们。像你这么漂亮的男孩在这做什么呢？”

Steve闻声转过身，于是看到一个自己只能到他胸口位置的肥硕的老男人。他抬起头，脸色不怎么好看，因为这个男人好像喝醉了一般朝Steve甩下个笨拙的媚眼。

“他在喝啤酒，Charlie。为什么你不去找那边的Leslie？那个男孩需要一些关爱。”Margaret倾身越过吧台，她的身高和体重使得她在气势上就压倒了那个老男人。

“不用太紧张，Margie，我只是想对新来的孩子表示一下友好。”男人的酒甚至都喝到他的胸口上去了。

“我能照顾好自己。”尽管有些恼怒，Steve仍然使自己的声音听上去彬彬有礼。

Margaret靠向吧台，然后点点头。“恰当得体。现在是否能告诉我您的名字了，先生？”

“Steve，Steve Rogers。”

“好名字。”Margaret不紧不慢地说道，她朝Steve伸出手，每一步动作都透着一丝妩媚。她的手心向下，然后Steve接受了邀请，俯身回以亲吻她的手背。Margaret笑了笑，重新倚靠着吧台，这时候周遭忽然变得充满了阴谋的氛围。“你知道你为什么在这么，Steve？”

Steve摇了摇头。“不，说真的，我不知道。”

Margaret再度露出微笑，给他另倒了一杯啤酒。而到了这会，Steve才像是开始真正享受这个夜晚：与Margrat谈笑风生，避开老男人，朝着舞台上滑稽的表演哈哈大笑。

喝掉三杯啤酒之后，这也是Steve付得起的全部酒钱，Margaret倾身靠在柜台上，俯视看进Steve的双眼，“亲爱的，你为什么会来这？“

Steve咬着嘴唇，尽管他喝了不少啤酒，但混乱的思绪以及优柔寡断的性格依旧困扰着他。

“我想，你很清楚自己为什么在这，对吗？”Margrat的声音听上去温柔且和蔼，然后她待在那等待着答案。

“Bucky找了个女朋友。”Steve突然开口说道，然后他转了转眼珠，脸刷一下地红了。

Margaret这回没有笑。“Bucky是你的男朋友？”

“我最好的朋友。我们从小一起长大。他……他是我的全部。”Steve朝着他眼前的空杯子眨了眨眼，似乎要把杯子看穿一般。

“我打赌他长的一定很好看。”

“他很帅，就像是……像是Joel McCrea*。”

这回她笑了，“哦？是吗。”

Steve点点头。

“但他现在有女朋友了，而且不是你。”

“我不是女孩。”Steve开口打断道，然后赶忙举起手澄清。“不是说做一个女孩有什么不好。姑娘们很棒，真的，真的很棒。我喜欢那些女孩。”

Margaret无声地大笑起来。“好吧，至少我们现在能确定你的酒量可不怎么样。我来为你结账，Steve。”

“我和Bucky之间不是那种关系，你知道的。”Steve快速说道，“我们是正常人。”

Mafaret望着他看了许久，然后回身倒了杯水递给他。“喝了它，甜心，不然你会在在明天早上头疼的厉害。”

直到黎明前夕他才磕磕绊绊回到家中，一切都进展顺利，Steve这样想。他不确定，或者说他也不知道为什么不去街边的小酒馆，反而跑到Little Buck's喝酒。但他不会去刻意地探究原因，直到他躺在空荡荡的床上，独自入睡。

 

==第二章完==

 

译者注：  
1、Jackie Cooper 　杰基·库伯，生于1922年。杰基·库伯在我们中国人眼里最著名的角色是在《超人》Superman (1978)中所扮演的大反派莱克斯·路瑟，但那时他已经过了天命之年，所以很多人并不了解他的童星生涯。其实他在孩童时代曾主演过三部响铛铛的经典作品：《淘哥儿》Skippy (1931)，《舐犊情深》Champ, The (1931)和《金银岛》Treasure Island (1934)，可以说是个不折不扣的小童星。从三十年代初到八十年代末，杰基·库伯几乎不间断的拍摄了八十余部影视作品，是好莱坞电影史的见证者。←新浪

2、黑色星期二（Black Tuesday），1929年10月29日，纽约证券交易所里所有的人都陷入了抛售股票的漩涡中。股指从之前的363最高点骤然下跌了平均40个百分点，成千上万的美国人眼睁睁地看着他们一生的积蓄在几天内烟消云散。这是美国证券史上最黑暗的一天，是美国历史上影响最大、危害最深的经济事件，其影响波及西方国家乃至整个世界。此后，美国和全世界进入了长达10年的经济大萧条时期。因此，1929年10月29日这一天被视为大萧条时期开启的标志性事件，由于正值星期二，所以那一天被成为“黑色星期二”。←百度百科

3、Joel McCrea，乔尔·麦克雷，男，生于1905年11月5日，美国加利福尼亚州，South Pasadena，逝世于1990年10月20日 (美国加州，洛杉矶) 。美国著名影视演员。←互动百科


	3. Chapter 3

作者的话：  
Little Buck's原型是一家真实存在的同志酒吧，虽然严格来说它的鼎盛期是在一战前，也就是时代动荡的20年代。（本文设定在30年代）

 

\----------

 

正文：  
Bucky和Ann正式在一起了，Steve几乎见不到Bucky，事实上他们在日常行程也没太多交集。Bucky晚上在俱乐部工作，要么打拳击要么去赌博，而Steve临时工性质的会计工作则安排在白天。一旦有点空闲的时间，Bucky就会带着Ann出去走走。她是个相当甜美的姑娘，还带着点顽皮的小幽默，Steve根本没法像他所期望的那样去讨厌她。Bucky理应有个这么好的女朋友，而不是去迁就像Steve这样瘦弱、无聊的家伙。

但是这世上的所有借口，都不能让Steve从被抛弃的痛苦中解脱一分一毫，无论他告诉自己多少次，有这种想法就太孩子气了。

像是一种逆反心理，他想回到Greenwich区，然后从Litte Buck's里找个什么人出去约会。那里是属于Steve的，属于他自己的一个人的：是他从未和Bucky一起去的地方，而且很有可能是Bucky这辈子都不会去的地方。

当他第三次来到Little Bucky's时，他带着他的素描簿，询问Margaret，能不能在她工作时候把她画下来。她高兴极了，在一次看到他画的作品之后甚至请他喝了杯啤酒（然后要求他画一幅画送给她）。在他作画的时候一些人总是充满猜疑地看着他，但在这他仍感到很是舒适，被男人们（大多是）环绕着，喝着小酒，在没有Bucky的陪伴下放松自己。或者说，他在努力放松着自己。

“嘿，快看那！有个漂亮的男孩会画画！”

Steve抬头看过去，又是个喝醉了的家伙，Charlie,他第一眼看到Steve时就对他很感兴趣。Steve摇摇头。“你找错人了，先生。”

Charlie没有完全喝醉，他的脸色反而比之前更为犀利。他凝视着还在作画的Steve，属于Steve的幽默而独具特色的风格，Steve在画Margaret朝着一个把酒喝洒了的男人大喊大叫。

“或许我没有找错人。你很有天赋，孩子。”

Steve回以个讽刺的微笑，“我知道。”

Charlie的笑声非常响亮，“也很有脾气。”

Steve翻了个白眼，继续画下去，但Charlie仍没离开。“所以，你是做什么的？你在报社工作？”

Steve纳闷的瞥了他一眼，但Charlie看上去确实挺真诚的。“不，我还在找工作。”

那家伙双眼都冒亮光了。“不可能吧！”

“我也没那么着急。”Steve反讥道。

Charlie又笑了笑。他摸进大衣口袋，拿出一张名片。“有空的话来我办公室一趟。你可能正是我们需要的人（guy）。”

实际上，Charlie喊他为男人（guy），对Steve来说意味着很多，所以这也是Steve接过名片的原因。

“Charlie Harper，出版商，Em Right 出版社, New York”下面还配上了具体的营业地址。Steve从没听说过这家出版社，但有份工资，怎么都比去领救济食物要强上百倍。待Charlie离开之后，他把名片装进口袋。旁边的Margaret一如既往的摆着她那张凶脸。

“要给我些警告吗？”Steve问着，重新拿起他的素描簿。

她咬着嘴唇，“不，我想没有。”接着又叹了口气。“但我知道Charlie的出版社，我认为那可不是你的风格。”

Steve眨了眨眼。“你是说他发行的都是些没用的垃圾？”

她缓缓点头。“差不多。反正……到时候别太惊讶就好。”

Steve闻言笑了，然后朝着夜店深处挥动手掌。在那边，有一大群同性恋围着一张桌子闲聊着，各式各样的异装癖们穿着裙子，化着像玩偶一样的浓妆和厚重的眼线，在舞台上还有反串表演。“我现在在这，对吗？”

Margart用充满男子气概的捧腹大笑表示了同意。

在又去转了几次之后，Steve终于能在夜店里有些舒适感了。他永远都坐在吧台前，被Marfaret的照顾着，观赏着舞台上2流的反串表演，画着他的画。过一段时间之后，没人会再看他第二眼，熟客们也都会知趣的避开他。Steve不是不合群，但他也清楚，自己严肃的态度会被认为是对常来这找乐子的人来说，一种无礼的表现。有时候他会想，Bucky要是能来这该多好，一起聊聊天，一起朝着舞台上的表演和他们穿的演出服开怀大笑。但是，他又觉得还是不要离伊甸园里的蛇太近的好。

虽然在这方面很难进行自我检讨，但Steve敢于面对事实，他一直来这件夜店的很大一部分原因，就是因为这里的诱惑。起初，他忽视了能真正吸引他的事物。不过他的素描簿永远都不会说谎：里面的每一页上都画满了穿着西装的男人，单人的或者群体的，充满阳刚之气的魅力。而这一切是被Margaret发现的，当然，你都能猜到是在Steve喝高了，完全失去了自主意识之后才把画作分享出去的。她翻看完素描簿，朝他饱含深意地一笑。

“你喜欢强壮的男人，对吗宝贝？”

Steve回答的磕磕巴巴含含糊糊，而他把这一切都归咎于是酒精的作用。

但确实是一个不可否认的事实，也使得Steve对自己感到惊讶。他喜欢女孩，他很清楚这一点，有时他甚至想招个妓女去解决下生理问题。毕竟自从他上回过完生日之后，有将近一年的时间了。女孩们永远是复杂而神秘的，男人们则是简单坦率且易于理解的。例如Bucky。

他也不是很清楚该如何对待这份感情。他不觉得自己是倒悬者*（invert，代指同性恋），就像是某个人做错了什么事情需要被矫正过来一样。然而，如果那些强壮的男人能压在他身上等等类似的想法还是会让Steve脸红不已。他试着不去想象自己躺在Bucky身下的样子，因为如今躺在他身下的人是Eunice。他努力尝试着不去想，可还是失败了。这是一种真真切切的耻辱，但Steve无力反驳。尽管如此，他仍觉得自己是正常的。他只是个布鲁克林小子，没什么特别的地方，有那么一点才华，总之是个彻头彻尾的，普通人。

所以他一个人坐在吧台旁，低头画着画，以此来避免自己的眼睛总是看向不该看的地方。

 

===第三章完===


	4. Chapter 4

作者的话：本章会出现OMC（原创男角色）/Steve的情节。但我得说，从全局来看，这并不是故事的主旨。以上仅供参考：）

 

\------

 

正文：

过了一段时间，在Little Buck's里，在Margaret的吧台旁，Steve作为一名旁观者待得很是开心，他画着那些滑稽的变装秀，也不用思考自己究竟为什么要躲着Bucky。Bucky和Ann一直分分合合的，但Steve也试着为Bucky感到高兴，正如Bucky邀请Steve一起出去玩的那几个晚上，虽然Steve都找借口推辞掉了。从小时候起，Steve就与Bucky形影不离，原本他很难体会到孤独的滋味，不过如今Steve躲在格林威治区，画着他的所见所闻，不再去回想过去的事情。

这种状态一直持续到8月份，过完16岁生日之后的那一个月为止。

深夜时分，Steve喝完了他的第三杯啤酒，（他知道自己在喝酒方面是轻量级选手，但至少这是他喜欢喝的，并且付得起账单）他觉得有人碰了碰他的手肘。随意地一瞥却导致他直接从高脚凳上摔了下去，因为在那一瞬间，他还以为眼前的人是Bucky。

这个男人非常健壮，虽然他的眼睛是蓝色的而并非棕色。他很帅，但他让Steve的牙齿都微微有些打颤。

“请你喝杯啤酒？”男人开口提议道，表现的有些害羞。

“找错人了，伙计。”Steve转过身重新拿起画板。

“不，我没找错。”他十分肯定地答道，并且似乎注意到了Steve绷紧的神经。他将情绪放缓，然后伸出手。“我叫Mike Wells。”

Steve握住手，用力摇了摇。“我是Steve Rogers。”

Mike坐到吧台前。“观察了你一会，你来这不是为了‘姑娘们’，对吗？”

Steve看向Mike示意的那些个异装癖，“我不是太喜欢她们。”

“我也是。”Mike说着，朝Steve凑近了些距离，Steve的心跳骤然加速。

“Mike，宝贝，好久不见！”Margaret突然叫道，吓了Steve一跳。

Mike笑了笑，“忙了阵，甜心，你还是这么迷人。”他边说边亲吻她伸出的手背。

“你可得堤防着点这些云游商人，Steve。他们会伤透你的心。”Margaret朝Steve使了个眼色，然后离开了。对于Margaret的劝告Steve无声的感到一丝恐慌，于是他开始绞尽脑汁想些安全的聊天话题，对此Mike只好叹了口气。

“所以，我猜你是个旅行商人？”

“卖鞋的。在郊区比在市里要卖的好，所以我不得不四处奔波。”

Steve了然点头。

“你呢？”Mike靠的更近了，他浑身的肌肉就像是一堵墙压向Steve。

Steve的耳朵变得通红，他努力找出一个清晰的答案。“画家。”

Mike低头看向他的素描簿，“嘿，哇哦，了不起！”

“谢谢。”Steve喝光剩下的最后一点啤酒，试图让自己显得没那么紧张。他甚至不知道自己此时此刻的感受是怎样的，或者自己究竟在想些什么。他不是个小姑娘，也不想嫁给某个男人，但他身上的某种特质让Steve整个人都坐立不安。他觉得自己简直就像个白痴。

“嘿，放轻松。”Mike温和地说道，手掌握住Steve的小臂。他握的很紧，但并非束缚，像是Bucky如果打输了拳击比赛的时候，就会这

样抓住他的手臂。Steve觉得自己的脸刷的一下红了。

“我没事。”Steve从他的手中抽回手臂。

Mike等待片刻，“我们为什么不去Stewart’s Cafeteria吃个汉堡什么的？”

“我，呃，抱歉，这有点……”

“我请客。每个人都需要双鞋，无论他们喜不喜欢，所以我手头还算宽裕。走吧。”Mike随意的推搡着他，就像是好哥们一样。Steve只好点了点头。

仿佛没人注意到他们是一起离开的。自助餐厅空位不多，但对于这些刚泡完吧后涌向这里的基佬们来说也不算太晚，而且这样一来还能有点隐私。他们找个位置坐了下来，Mike边喝着黑咖啡边兴奋地讲述着他试图像农夫的妻子们兜售晚礼服鞋的故事。直到他们慢吞吞吃着馅饼的时候，Mike深吸口气。

“你到底多大了，说真的？”

Steve摇了摇头。“我16岁了。”

“是吗。”

“我知道我看着挺显小的，但我真的16岁了。”Steve再度重申。

Mike咬了一口馅饼，咽了下去，然后他倾身向前，低声开口。“你很漂亮，知道吗？让我操你吧。”

Steve一瞬间开始结巴起来。“不！我不是……我不是（同性恋）。”

Mike重新靠向椅背，他的双手放在桌子的中央位置。“我认为你是（同性恋）。”

“可我不是异装癖。”Steve挤出几个字。

“很好，正好我也不喜欢。”Mike再度探身向前，观察一番四周之后又在Steve耳边低语道，“我喜欢男人，明白吗？我是个基佬。我压根就不想操那些小姑娘。我想操的是男人。而你是个该死的漂亮的男人，我想要的是你。所以现在就答应我，然后和我一起到我的公寓去。”

Steve的脸瞬间爆红，他摇摇头。“我不知道该不该去。”

Mike的嘴一下张的很大。“上帝，你还是个处男！”

Steve绷起肩膀。“不，我不是。”

“面对男人们来说你是。你和男人做过吗？”

Steve考虑过是否要撒个谎，但最后他还是没选择这么做。他摇了摇头。

Mike揉了把他的脸。“老天，好吧，拜托，我求你了，跟我回家吧。”

Steve知道接下来会发生什么。从在吧台旁见到他的第一眼开始，他就已经知道了结局。这个男人英俊、强壮、风趣、聪明，而且在吃到一半的时候Steve就已经有点硬了。他很清楚这意味着什么，允许这个男人带他走，意味着：Steve就是个只会抬高屁股的基佬。他也同样知道自己会给出怎样的答复，于是，他点了点头。Mike如释重负地松了口气。

“来吧，我住的地方离这不远。如果有人问起的话，就说你是我在乡下的兄弟，过来借宿一晚，然后要去西海岸那边。”Mike付过钱后走了出去。Steve跟着他一并离开，觉得自己蠢透了。

Mike的单身公寓就像是一个大鞋盒，虽然只有他自己住，但这里干净，整洁。Steve站在房间中央，有些紧张的看向床铺。Mike站在  
他的身后，掌心上下来回抚摸Steve的手臂。

“听着，你应该清楚这一点：我和你是一样的。”

Steve拉开些距离。“什么？”

Mike耸了耸肩。“我有时候也会这样（被人上）。但这佯做并不代表着我们就不像个男人了。真的不是这个意思。我们只是群基佬罢了。所以，即使我们做了，也不代表着什么你就是什么了。就算你躺在我身下，你也不是个变态（fairy）。”

“是吗？那我究竟是什么（样子）？”Steve交叉起双臂，感觉像是陷入泥沼一般糟糕。

“无与伦比的。”

“别逗了。”

“不，我是说真的。你个子不高，但你确实是个货真价实的男人。无论是走路、说话，都是个爷们。但你太他妈的漂亮了，我吃定你了。”Mike向前逼近几步，挑起Steve的下巴。“你渴求着这些，Steve，别假装你不想要。”

Steve只是点了点头，几欲落泪，老天帮了他一把，他确实想要这些。他想要Mike拥有他，想要他压在他身上，想让他推倒他……而当Mike俯身吻住他的时候，他失去了呼吸、丧失了所有的行动力。Steve的手抓住他的T恤衫，直到他把它脱了下去，他试图把高大的男人拽向自己，尽管并没起到什么作用。这就像是Eunice*给他的礼节性贴面吻一样，没什么其他含义，仅仅是让他兴奋起来，如此而已。Mike拽过Steve的胳膊，像是要吻到窒息而死一般，他们的唇舌紧紧相抵，不加以任何抑制地亲吻着他。Steve攀附着Mike，就好像他是一棵大树，扒住他，踮起脚尖只为了能与他离的再近些。Mike的舌头在他嘴中炽热的搅动着，Steve的血液都沸腾到有些头晕目眩了。他从未期盼过，也从来都不知道自己竟是如此渴求着这些。他觉得这一切都很荒唐，包括他对Bucky抱有的感情，或者是他如此迅速地就打破了自己的禁忌。

Mike把他缓缓放倒在地板上。他说床咯吱咯吱响的厉害，不想让邻居怀疑到什么，Steve表示理解。他根本不在乎Mike往手里倒了两管凡士林然后抹向他的屁股，而当Mike侵入他的身体，并在地板上操干起他之后，一切都变得模糊不清了。Mike伏在他身上的时候，Steve的脸朝下，Mike打桩一般操着他的屁股，他们滴下的汗水混合在一起，他毫无疑问的夺走了Steve的贞操，比Eunice*曾经做过的要多得多。Steve咬住自己的胳膊，Mike在不断进出的同时熟练的爱抚着他的性器，Steve的耳边满是低声的情话和下流的鼓励。最终伴随一记有力的顶送，两人同时迎来高潮，Mike呻吟着在Steve体内射满了精液。Steve能感觉到Mike的阴茎在他体内的颤动，而且就算过了十来分钟再来一发的话他还是能射的出来。Mike歇息了一会直到性器彻底变软，才从Steve体内抽了出来，然后他猛地把Steve翻个身，用力地吻住他。Steve回吻着，同时感受到快乐、满足以及困惑。

他们在地板上躺了几个小时，而Mike将Steve带入进一个全新的世界。当凌晨五点，Steve跌跌撞撞的走出门口时，Mike捧着他的脸，说他是他见过的最美丽而英俊的男人。Steve没懂也没有相信他，但他在道别时亲吻了Mike，就好像他们真的曾经相爱过。

在这之后，Steve再没见过他。Margaret说Mike和一个女人结婚了，并且在北部定居下来，过上了正常的生活，但Steve清楚地记得，那一晚他离开时，Mike望向他的目光。Mike回归“正常”之后是否能真正感到快乐，对于此，Steve由衷地表示怀疑。

 

===第四章完===

 

译者注：Eunice--第一章时给Steve破处的妓女。


	5. Chapter 5

在与Mike睡过一晚的几天之后，Steve才重新坐火车回到市里。Margaret曾经警告过他，Charlie的出版社在经营方面，可能多少有点钻法律的空子，但Steve还是去了。自从在Little Bucky's约到Mike，并和他出去约会，直到和他回了家，Steve已经不是从前的他了。虽然他也并不确定究竟改变了什么，但是说真的，他十六岁了，在人生中第一次觉得自己无论做什么事都很有把握——即使他看上去仍是个挥不出拳头的小不点。

他乘坐火车再转巴士，终于来到了这家看上去挺破旧的大楼前，这里距离外面的原始而奔放的Harlem区*不远了。Charlie的工作室在二楼。

“有什么需要帮忙的？”一个看上去比Steve大不了多少的男孩坐在大厅桌前，桌上摆着一台打字机，旁边散落着一些文件。

“Charlie Harper叫我来的，我是名画家。”Steve擅自添上了后一句话，他不想让别人误会他来这是源于什么私人原因。

对方笑了笑。“嘿，那可真棒。我是Terrance。”他站起身然后与他握手。“我去通知Charlie你来了。你的名字是？”

“Steve。”脑中突然闪现而过的偏执，使他隐去了自己的姓氏。对面的男孩只是又朝他笑了笑，然后消失在办公室之中。

Charlie走出来，一如既往的摆着副快活的样子，但与先前不同的是，他此时也处于一种相当正经的状态。他拉着Steve走进里面的小房间。这边是Charlie的办公室，而另一边就这间屋子，尽管这里的采光非常好，但它实在太小，只有一张制图桌和一盏工作用灯。这里还有些美术用品摆放得到处都是，所有的东西都显得脏兮兮的。Steve凭经验判断这肯定是个不怎么干净的活儿，但这里的人都选择了忽视这点。

“我们最后的一名画手把自己搞进了局子。很有天赋但是个不折不扣的酒鬼，撇去细节不谈，就算他出来了也会被我们炒鱿鱼。所以我需要一名画家，一名能在截稿前完成工作的，职业画家。”

这让Steve有种已经被录用了的错觉，而不像只是来参加个面试。“无意冒犯，先生，但我需要知道我要画些什么。”

Charlie利落地点了点头，走回他的办公室。当他回来时，手中拿着几份不大的刊物。“听说过Tijuana Bibles*吗？”

“哦，该死。”Steve接过Charlie递来的书。每个人都听说过Tijuana Bibles，它就是本相当廉价且没什么营养的色情漫画。Bucky曾经声称买过一本，但他在撒谎，因为他要是真买了肯定会给Steve看的。这不仅触犯了法律，而且还游走在道德边缘，更有谣言称（和纽约市的大部分谣言一样）是黑手党在幕后出版这些东西。Charlie看上去也不像是个混黑的主，但当Steve快速翻阅着这些“书籍”时，他确实显得有些担心。这些漫画的出版成本很低，画的也很糟糕，尽管有些地方画法虽然简陋，但还是挺搞笑的。他们完全把色情伪装成了喜剧漫画，在里面的把阴茎画的大的出奇，女人们也都拥有肥硕的屁股，并且身上不着寸缕。尽管这些画看上去非常糟糕，但Steve不得不承认某几格漫画是让他提起了一点“性趣”。“老天，你想让我画这个？”

Charlie点头，态度坚定。“我和Terrance编的这些故事。他喜欢女孩，所以想了很多还算正常的点子（puts a lot of normal fucking into them），挺不错的，因为我也不想太另辟蹊径。你所需要做的就是把这些点子画出来。嘿，你喜欢姑娘吗？”

“是的，我喜欢。非常喜欢。希望有一天能和个姑娘安顿下来。”

“好孩子。”Charlie拍了拍他的肩膀，就像是Steve的叔叔。“有些人和你的想法一样。”

Steve无所谓地哼了一声，仍然翻看着那些漫画书。说实话，他很确定自己能画的更好，并且更迅速的完成它们。

“当然了，我们会匿名出版，没人会知道这是你画的，除非是你自己告诉的他们。我们也会出版些廉价小说*，所以你可以直接对外说是在我这工作。如果干的好的话你或许还能画些封面插图。一周15美元的薪水，我希望你能在这做全职工作。”

Steve的兄弟们一周将将挣够20美元，而且他们已经工作了好几年了，Steve在邻居家打打零工则赚的更少。Steve在某种程度来说也不是个初出茅庐（virgin 双关）的小子了，所以他也不会过分的上纲上线。他将手中的漫画书往桌上一扔，伸出手。

“就这么定了。”

Charlie咧嘴一笑，回握住他的手。

Steve花了几天时间把他的“工作室”打扫干净，并且哄骗Charlie掏了几块钱购置了一些作图的新配置。直到太阳落山时，这地方至少没脏到使人那么压抑了。Steve觉得他已经备好新铅笔、墨水、和清理干净的钢笔尖，来迎接第二天的新工作了。

“走，咱们去吃点东西。”Charlie站在走廊过道，手臂上挂着他的外套。

“哦，谢谢，但是——”

“我请客。就这么一次！当做是对于新的工作团队的迎新会，好吗？没什么特别的，那条街上有个自助餐厅。带你去认识些新朋友，如果不介意的话？”

Steve注意到他说完”那条街上“之后，又特意加了个“朋友”二字，所以他知道Charlie试图表达的意思。他不想就这么拒绝一顿免费的晚餐，所以他点点头，抓过自己的外套。

那家自助餐厅很小，但是非常忙碌，Charlie将他们引领到边角处的一张桌旁。很快地就有其他人加入了他们，没有异装癖，但Steve仍然能轻易地分辨出他们都是群基佬。他们起初误以为Steve是Charlie的新钓来的炮友，Charlie对此很友好的解释了一番，但并没有提及他雇用了Steve去画漫画。

另外三个男人只是在他们聊到共同的朋友，或者商量去哪玩，再或者打算穿什么衣服的时候，会捎带上Steve聊几句。而Steve也早已把注意力全集中在观察四周的人群上了。

这里聚集的全是同性恋。

虽然很多细节容易被忽视，但Steve在Little Bucks'已经待到完全有能力分辨出那些（同性恋）的特征了。微妙的手势和熟知的外貌足以说明很多问题。

当晚餐结束后，Steve跌跌撞撞地跟在Charlie，仍在试图消化他看到的一切。Charlie瞥了他一眼。

“你是刚出柜的不久的，对吗？”

Steve点点头。

Charlie耸了耸肩，“你看上去适应的不错。听着，如果你想玩点什么，那你就该去基督教青年会（West Side Y）*，但我觉得在Everard公共浴室你能体会到更多。像你这样的年轻的小伙需要去多做做蒸气浴（消耗点精力-work off some steam，双关），懂吗？”Charlie朝他使了个眼色，然后大笑起来。“只不过别整晚都忙着和别人乱搞。明早八点准时开工！”他重重拍向Steve的后背，然后慢悠悠离开了。

现在刚6点半。Steve沿街道朝Everard公共浴室的方向望去。他也不是很确定到了那会发生什么，但他听说过一些，关于在基督教青年会（YMCA）*里那些年轻男孩们的传言，所以，他认为自己已经做出了决定。插在兜里的手指把玩着硬币，再将它们翻转过来，他决定将这些钱留到这周晚些时候，和Bucky出去玩的时候再花。所以，Steve迈出了走向公共浴池的第一步。

 

原作注：  
1、关于Tijuana bibles在维基上的资料  
"Treat 'em Right Publishing"（文中Charlie所经营的出版社-译者注）是一家在纽约真实存在的出版社，但它在1936年的美国风化肃正协会（Society for the Suppression of Vice，也译作纽约反堕落协会-译者注）整顿色情文学时被关闭。而我借用的仅仅是它的名字，与现实已知的部分有些许出入。而Charlie、Terranc和这家出版社的位置都是虚构出来的。

2、关于Everard公共浴池  
这是在纽约非常有名的公共浴池，1888年开业持续经营到1985年被关闭。而在1930年代它吸引了大批同性恋汇聚于此。（By the 1930s it was a preeminent staple of the gay scene in the city. -意译的灰常厉害凑合看吧反正是后记对不对...-译者注）

 

==第五章完==

 

译者注：

1、Harlem，哈莱姆区  
在美国刚立国时，哈莱姆区还只是一个村庄，并未像曼哈顿南端般被发展成商业区。后来铁路的兴建和其他道路网络之改进，吸引了一些人投资购买哈莱姆区土地，以搏取升值。而输水管等基础设施也在此时兴建。越来越多人居住于哈莱姆区，以求方便到曼哈顿区上班。而有史以来黑人迁入之记载，则是1900年代之事。  
随着大萧条和第二次世界大战，纽约市产业空洞化使工作岗位有所减少，哈莱姆区犯罪和贫困率也随之增加。  
在20和30年代，中和西哈林是哈莱姆文艺复兴的中心点。这是美国黑人社会中史无前例的艺术勃发期。 ←维基百科

2、West Side Y，YMCA，基督教青年会  
除了字面意思，也有“是一个在组织程序上并不隶属于任何宗教团体的民间联谊组织”的解释，联系上下文，如果我没理解错的话，这里应该是指可以花钱买鸭？因为在本章结尾处Steve有打算把钱攒下来的意向。试图查到相关资料，但没有什么收获，估计是原作自己杜撰出来的，或者偏于民间的说法。不造有没有菇凉对此比较了解……


	6. Chapter 6

**第六章**

  
  
**警告：本章包含详细的暴力描写以及强奸剧情。受害人不是Steve，但他目睹了这场悲剧。本文中将过程描述的非常具体，会让人产生不快，但仅仅是为了表达在当时同性恋群体所要面对的、真实存在的危险处境。**  
 **如果你对此类内容非常敏感，那么你可能会想跳过这一章节。**  
  
正文：  
Steve与他见不得人的秘密的蜜月期在1936年1月21日这天终止了。他17岁，在Charley那工作了将近1年半，是Little Buck’的常客，偶尔也会去光顾Everard浴池。在与Mike一夜情之后，他也没换过几个男伴，因为他太挑剔，并且更重要的是他也不想被人骂作基佬。尽管由于小个子的缘故，大家都假定他是个同性恋，所以Steve永远表现出他非常努力工作的一面，还有就是无论在哪，都保持自己的言谈举止都像个正常的男人。  
  
另一方面，时局动荡。大搜捕开始了，某个周末Steve没去Little Buck’，在那时Margaret被盯上了。此后他再也没有见过她，尽管有传言说她倒卖债卷，然后为了躲避牢狱之灾而逃到西加利福尼亚。因为那些狂热的传教士们（bible thumpers），以及为了迎合腐败政客的伪善形象，美国风化肃正协会（The Society for the Suppression of Vice）的清剿活动时有发生。这些政客们在私下行使着最为肮脏的手段，却总希望自己能看上去保持清正廉洁。协会制定了条文规定，但基佬和娘炮却打破了规矩。规定中不允许存在夜店，公共浴室或者自助餐厅这些用于躲避大搜捕的安全场所，但是一段时间之后，协会的规定仍无法起到威慑作用，而这在某种程度上导致了社会对同性恋群体的偏激态度。  
  
在布鲁克林Steve见过一、两个基佬被袭击的场景。对于酒鬼和暴徒来说他们太容易被制服了，而这种现象也是时代的大环境所趋。在Steve的人生当中他被掌掴过很多次，他也见过太多的好妻子无端被丈夫殴打，所以他完全无法容忍这种恶劣的行为。或许他仍然是个又矮又小的矬子，但只要他看到了不公正的事情发生，他就很难不去出手帮忙。  
  
Bucky称他是一块专吸麻烦的磁铁，但Steve只是讨厌恶霸。事情就是这么简单。  
  
1月21日那天，他从Little Buck’s回来，喝的有点醉，带了点“性”致，以及更多的感到寂寞。Steve其实完全没有出去的打算，但晚上Bucky顺路过来告诉Steve，他开始和另个姑娘约会这件事影响了Steve的决定。Bucky和Ann感情不和已经好一阵子了，尽管Steve希望他们最终能（再一次）复合，所以他总是默默献上他的祝福。Bucky笑的像个傻瓜，而这无异于让Steve的内心像是遭受雷劈一般震惊。于是他决定出去散心，但他的心就不在这，从夜店出来之后仍然情绪低落。  
  
在凌晨两点之后他感到好一些了。等到清晨时分他就能回到属于自己的街区。从火车站到家中，他一路走的浑浑噩噩，他累极了，脑中一片空白，直到他看到一个体型比他大不了多少的同志步履蹒跚的走在街上。他小跑过去，拍拍他的肩膀。  
  
“嘿，伙计，你还好吗？”Steve问道，用胳膊将眼前的孩子圈住。他看上去比Steve年轻，但他脸上的妆容和街上微弱的灯光，都让人看不出他的实际年纪。  
  
“你以为我迷路了？”这个孩子打量四周，显得有些困惑。他喝醉了，或者醉的不成人形，或者两者皆是，而且显而易见的是，他根本不知道自己在哪。  
  
“也许是的。你是住在布鲁克林，对吧？”  
  
年轻人点点头。他的身材只比Steve大上那么一点儿，穿着休闲长裤，脖子上系一条女式围巾，软塌塌的帽子半遮住脸上的涂抹的妆容，胸前的口袋里装饰着条亮绿色的手帕。Steve摇了摇头。“你得回家，你知道——”  
  
“嘿，臭基佬们！”  
  
Steve不由得畏缩一下。在他周围的邻居里有一些恶劣的帮派，这些人大多没有工作，而手头上仅有的一点儿钱都花在喝酒上了。他们基本上不会去招惹Steve是因为他们知道Bucky，还有Bukcy的拳头，但是在这样一个糟糕的时刻遇到他们，Steve也很清楚会有怎样的后果。  
  
“有人迷路了，我只是帮他转个身找到回家的路。“Steve试图让声音听上去保持平静。  
  
”转个身，嗯？让这个小娘炮为你转过身撅起屁股？至少躲进条小巷子再干这种勾当吧。“领头人叫Duke，拥有一头黑发和一双目光残忍的眼睛，他大摇大摆的走过来。Steve在十步之遥都能闻到他身上的酒味。  
  
“不，他只是迷路了。“Steve拽住这个已经吓傻了的孩子，但他又被Duke一把抓走。  
  
”别碰这个孩子。“Steve被激怒了，正义在他体内沸腾。（for all the good it did him）  
  
“你可真漂亮，对吗？”Duke捏住年轻人的下巴，低头看向他。“没错，漂亮的像个姑娘。咱们让这个小娘炮感受下男人们的娱乐的方式。”他把这个孩子推向另一个同伙的怀中。“嘿，带上Rogers。让他看看咱们是怎么玩的。”  
  
这时候小孩才反应过来开始尖叫和挣扎，Steve也一同反抗，但他们仍然被轻易地拽进一条迷宫般的小巷里，不带着枪没人敢走这条路。  
  
他们只是在原地按住Steve，没再对他做些别的什么。他们交换位置，换另个人抓住他，然后用手紧紧捂住Steve的嘴，这样只能眼睁睁的看着这场惨剧。他们轮流去殴打、强暴这个可怜的孩子。Steve拼命踢踹着，挥舞着拳头，但根本没用，他在空气中徒劳地蹬腿，却仍被这些野蛮残忍的暴徒们牢牢压制。那名年轻人直到停止了呼吸后才彻底安静下来。眼前的这五个人在强奸他的同时不断残忍地殴打他，在地上猛击他的头部。  
  
到了最后，他们像丢掉垃圾一样扔下Steve，然后离开。Duke还在年轻人的胸膛上猛踢了几脚，才大笑着走出小巷。Steve扑到躺在地上的年轻人身边，他浑身颤抖着，大口大口的喘着粗气，他的嘴中不断涌出血沫。  
  
“我的老天，上帝啊，求求你，别死。坚持住，我去找人帮忙。坚持住，孩子。”Steve哭喊着将年轻人搂在胸前，在充满痛苦与恐惧的渐渐消逝的生命里，给予他最后的一丝抚慰。  
  
没人知道。没人悼念。因为这个孩子是一名同性恋，警察们只会说尽我所能。没人需要Steve指认始作俑者是Duke的证词。同志的外表与常人不同，渴望的与他人不同，除此之外和大众是一模一样的，但他却因此丧命。  
  
Steve一个人从小巷里走出来。他甚至不知道这个孩子的姓名，但他将他亮绿色的手帕叠好放入口袋。当他回到家时，他将手帕系在床头，梦想着能拥有一段不同的人生，在这个梦里他的身材高大，有足够的能力去制止像是Duku这样的恶霸。  
  
\--第六章完--


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章**

  
  
Bucky夸张地从Steve的床上摔下来。“我完蛋了，哥们。记得帮我收尸。”  
  
“你比赛赢没？”Steve坐在书桌前心不在焉的画着一些草图。现在已经是星期三的晚上了，没什么出去玩的好理由，这个点儿大多数夜店已经关门了，或者也已经空了一半，更何况第二天他还得上班。不过，他通常都会等，等到确认Bucky不会过来之后才会去睡觉。只要是为了陪伴在Bucky左右，他永远都愿意熬夜，而更贪婪点儿的说法则是，他更希望Bucky能留下来过夜，不过他从没大声地承认这点。  
  
“当然赢了，伙计。我觉得我们应该——这是什么？”  
  
Steve抬起头，看到Bucky正用手指拨弄仍系在他床头的绿色手帕。  
  
“老天，Steve，现在的基佬可都爱戴这玩意儿。快告诉我你没戴着这个出去，那可真是太蠢了。没人受得了这个。”  
  
“不，我可不是绿手帕的代言人，真扯。那不是我的。”  
  
Bucky扬起一侧眉梢。Steve用笔砸向Bucky砸去。  
  
“不是！真的不是，怎么可能。这可不是什么好解释。”  
  
“所以不是个战利品喽？”Bucky挤出个滑稽的窃笑。“那你怎么会有这玩意？”Bucky坐起身，脸上的肌肉微微抽搐，也许早些时候的拳击比赛赢得并没有那么轻松。他把笔轻松自如的抛了回来，而这幅悠然的模样却轻易点燃了Steve内心深处的妒忌心理，尽管他试图将这种情绪掩埋起来。  
  
“它属于另个人。”  
  
Bucky只是看着他。  
  
“而他死了。”Steve的手指轻叩纸面，目光停留在上面。然后毫无意外的发现，原来自己又在画Bucky的外貌特征了。  
  
  
“该死的，Steve。是那个被拖到O’Malley杂货店后面的小基佬，是他吗？被揍死的那个？见鬼，你从一具尸体上偷走的这条手帕？”  
  
“对，我想是的。”  
  
这个回答反而令Bucky冷静下来。“不，不会的。这不是你的风格，Steve。”  
  
Steve闭合双眼，深吸一口气。“是Duke干的。”  
  
“那个混蛋！”Bucky咆哮道。  
  
“是他。那天已经很晚了，我本想帮那个可怜的孩子找到回家的路，他迷路了，但Duke那帮人把我们逮个正着。”  
  
Bucky缓缓站起身，脸色逐渐变得阴沉而冰冷。“他是不是——我的老天，Steve，他动没动你？我要阉了他，我绝对要让他吞下自己的老二——”  
  
“他没有！那帮人只是在虐待那个孩子的时候把我按在一旁。说是要给我上一堂课。老天，Bucky，他们对他太残忍了。他们杀了他。”Steve不禁用手指揉了揉眼睛。他感受到一双手用力按着自己的肩膀，是Bucky站在他身后，给与他坚实与温暖的安慰。  
  
“你不该看到那些残忍的事情。那是我绝不该让你承受的事实。”Bucky轻轻开口道。  
  
“我一直想法设法去制止他，扳倒他。但是……但那是Duke，每个人都怕他或者被他掌控在手中，只要能和他干上一架我愿意付出全部，哪怕是我的命也好。需要有人去制止他，Bucky，在他重蹈覆辙之前。那个孩子，他仅仅是喝多了并且迷了路。他没做错什么。”  
  
Bucky按揉着Steve的肩膀。“他应该和他的朋友们在一起。对于同志来说只有抱团才是安全的。”  
  
Steve挣开了Bucky。“他不必如此！晚上走在大街上时他就该是安全的！这是在美国！夜晚的街道对每一个人来说都该是安全的才对！”  
  
Bucky握住他的手。“好吧，你是对的。你说得对。我相信你总是对的。（ Always count on you to take the high road.）”  
  
“我并不总是对的。”  
  
Bucky直直地望向他。“什么时候错过？”  
  
Steve摇摇头。他没法告诉Bucky有关Tijuana Bibles和去过公共浴池的事，这意味着太多，并且也不是这次对话的重点。  
  
“我只是想说，我希望能给Duke点教训。和他打上一架，打服他，或是其他什么的。”  
  
Bucky用鼻腔哼了一声算是同意，然后重新坐回到床上。“就算是那些帮派也不稀得要他，太笨，而且容易上头。”  
  
Steve偏过头看向他。“你怎么知道？”  
  
“你忘了我是在哪度过的那么多夜晚么，我的朋友。我可没和百老汇的贵族们结伴出行。”Bucky笑着露出一口白牙，一脸凶相让人看着并不舒服。  
  
Steve在胸前交叉双臂。“这么说他背后没有任何组织。”  
  
Bucky若有所思。“那些警察也不喜欢他，他总能生起很多事端……但没多到能扳倒他的地步。对于警察们来说，他的小团体就是个再合适不过的暴力执法者，当警察不愿意通过合法手段去教训某些人的时候，就会利用他，而只要警察愿意的话就能把他推到对立面去。他们可不会因此而怀念他。”Bucky斟酌着加了最后一句话，意味深长地看向Steve。  
  
“我们不是杀人犯，Buck。”Steve轻声说道。  
  
Bucky耸耸肩。“你没法因为偷税漏税而抓到他的小辫子。”他意指最近Al Capone*  
因逃税而落网的消息。  
  
“假如他被逮个正着呢？”  
  
“因为什么？在商店偷窃？殴打犹太人？谁会关心？那些警察利用他去教训别人，黑帮更不会在乎这些。”Bucky叹口气。“这是布鲁克林。在这暴力就像是某种权力的象徵。没人会为了那些小事就去给Duke点颜色瞧瞧。”  
  
“他冷血残忍的杀了那个孩子，Bucky。如果你认为我会就此袖手旁观并且让他逍遥法外的话——”  
  
“我没这么想！但我也不知道你想指望我们能为此做些什么。你说过：我们不是杀人犯。他才是。”  
  
Steve快速的吐出一个词。“谋杀。”  
  
Bucky警惕地坐起身。“Steve？不。无论你在想什么，忘了它！”  
  
“听我说！”Steve低吼出声，这使得Bucky闭上了嘴。尽管他备战似的交叠双臂，这让Steve明白他此时很不满。“你想想，Duke需要离开这，滚得越远越好。并且要离开很长一段时间。而唯一能做到这点的，就是一项谋杀的罪名。”  
  
Bucky的嘴张张合合，过了好一会才回答道。“你是在认真的提出一个诬陷他谋杀的建议吗？”  
  
Steve用耸肩予以回应。“是不是诬陷取决于他是否真的杀了人。”  
  
“Steve，我知道你很在乎这件事，但是相信我：没别人还会去关心那个死去的同性恋了。他不住这附近，更何况他还是个基佬。除非我们在Duke杀了那孩子的时候拍了张照片，否则没人会关心这件事。我和你同样痛恨他的所作所为。但你知道我说的是事实。”Bucky边说边磨蹭自己的大腿。  
  
“不仅仅是因为那个孩子。不是他也肯定会有别人遇害。”  
  
“我没明白。”  
  
“他会继续干这些伤天害理的事。他还会对别人在乎的人下毒手。或许他现在就已经做了，只是我们没看到罢了。”  
  
Bucky抬起头。“你是在说我们得跟踪他直到他再去杀人？Steve，我们都有自己的工作。更何况，如果我看到那个混蛋在伤害别人，我肯定会去制止。”  
  
“我是说，我只是提出个建议，假如我们能做到这点的话。我知道我们做不到，眼下他要想去伤害谁，我们没法阻止他。但是我们知道还会发生这种事，所以我们可以去暗示警察，把他驱逐出去。”  
  
“如果真有人关心整件事的话。”  
  
“你自己说的，他非常愚蠢。他终归会去招惹个不该招惹的人。”Steve轻叹口气。“我不愿等到事情发生后再去挽救，但这正是我们要去等待的。我们仅仅需要在坏事发生时做好万全准备。”  
  
“如何准备？”  
  
Steve站起身，在房间内来回踱步。“他有他的小团体，我敢打赌，他们肯定会在他被指控时提供不在场证明。”  
  
Bucky点头同意。“说的对。”  
  
“所以我们需要一些东西……能证明他确实做过这些事。”  
  
“可我们甚至不知道这‘东西’是什么。”Bucky翻个白眼。  
  
“是谋杀。我很肯定这点，Buck。他肯定还会去杀人，单独或者和他的小团体一起。也许是我，甚至对个姑娘下毒手都有可能。”  
  
“每天都会有数不清的妓女死去。”Bucky的声音听上去有气无力。Steve停下步伐，用手攥紧他的肩膀。Bucky接着叹口气。“这不会引起别人的注意，即使我们抓到了他。警察根本不会在乎。”  
  
Steve点点头，但突然像是被Bucky说的话点醒了一般。“等等。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你说警察不会在乎这些。”  
  
Bucky缓缓点头，望向Steve的目光充满困惑。“是……是啊。”  
  
“那些暴徒们呢？”  
  
“哪些？犹太人比意大利人更受不了他。”  
  
“是哪个都不重要。”  
  
“我又不懂了。”  
  
Steve绕着房间走来走去，思索着。“警察没有利用去逮捕Duke，但他们也不会超越界限去保护他。你说那些黑帮不喜欢Duke是因为他太笨。那么，也许他真的笨到足以使自己惹上麻烦？”  
  
“Steve，黑帮不会在乎Duke欺凌了谁。无论如何，他没蠢到会去招惹他们。”  
  
“说得对！这就对了，他们不在乎这些。他们在乎的是钱！”  
  
“Steve，我试着跟上你的节奏，但我实在是搞不明白你都在扯些什么。”  
  
“如果他们以为Duke拿了他们的钱，他们肯定绕不了他。”Steve给Bukcy胸口来上一圈。  
  
Bucky盯着他，渐渐明了。“你的意思是给他下个套去做个抢劫犯？抢劫黑帮？你疯了？”  
  
“不，我们没必要真的去抢他们的钱。我们只是……哼哼。”Steve在胸前交叠起双臂。“我们会给Duke不去抢劫的选择。他必须心甘情愿去这样做。而我们需要做的就是去提供这个机会。”  
  
“如果他们认为Duke在打钱的主意，他们会在他逃跑之前就杀了他的。你很清楚这点，Steve。”Bucky回给了Steve一拳。  
  
“正如我所说，这必须是他自己的选择。他可以不中圈套，然后继续欺凌别人而自己毫发无损。但假如他中了圈套，如果他正如我所愿拿了那些不义之财，那无论发生了什么，都是他咎由自取。”  
  
Bucky坐在床边，惊愕地眨了眨眼。“Steve，有时候你可真是个可怕的小混蛋。”  
  
“他是个恶霸，而有时要去击溃一个恶霸的唯一途径，就是要先成为一个更可恶的人。（sometimes the only way to take a bully down is to sic* a bigger bully on him. sic：使攻击，原句直译为“让另个更可恶的恶霸去攻击他”-译者注.）”Steve露出微笑，但Bucky的脸色却愈发阴沉。  
  
  
“这就是你对我的看法？”  
  
“什么？”Steve摇摇头。“你在说什么？”  
  
“我就是你的那个更可恶的恶霸？这就是你陪在我身边的原因？”（所以这里是Bukcy误会了Steve前句话的意思-译者注.）  
  
Steve几乎因为震惊而开始喘息。他伸出双手手按在Bucky肩膀两侧。“你是我的朋友。我们相依为命。即使打架时候你从不会来帮我，我们也仍是朋友。老天，Bucky，你怎么能想到那去？你就是我的一切，我在世上仅存的的、真正的家人。”  
  
Bucky胡乱点两下头。Steve走近给了他一个拥抱。如今他们在睡觉时已经不会搂抱在一起了，他们不会再如此亲密无间，但有时为了睡得更舒适，抱在一起感觉也还好。随着年龄的增长，他们之间的拥抱变得越来越少，但这仍然会唤起他们在年幼时一起蜷缩在楼梯下的回忆，这使他们能远离寒冷，远离成人压迫在他们身上的过于残忍的现实。  
  
Bucky回搂住他，坚定而有力的拥抱，然后推开了Steve。Steve任由他去，然后在后退前轻轻拍了把他的肩膀。Bucky脸红了，或许是因为先前的尴尬，于是他把目光移向地板。  
  
“我只是想说，对于维系安定来说黑帮要比警察做的好得多。如果我们能利用他们去制止Duke，那就是我们接下来的目标。”  
  
Bucky苦笑着摇摇头。“小心聪明反被聪明误，Rogers。”  
  
Steve对此点头表示同意，自信心却在体内膨胀。有Bucky做为坚实后盾，他制定了一个计划。  
  
-第七章完-


	8. Chapter 8

**第八章**

  
  
Steve的计划中有一个问题，就是在禁酒令之后黑帮丧失了一部分原则，而他和Bucky都对此避而不谈。当他们还小的时候情况已经足够糟糕，而在禁酒令之后地盘纷争更是愈演愈烈，集团犯罪变得更为凶残、更为隐蔽。在两年或者更早以前，Bucky和一帮人替黑帮卖命，但他们当中的大多数不是死了就是被打入监狱，那会他在赌博或者打拳击认识的黑帮成员都与他逐渐疏远。犹太人和意大利佬走的越来越近，这说的通，但这也令Steve陷害Duke的计划近乎变成了一种奢望，难以实现。  
  
距离他们第一次谈及此事已经过去一个月，杂货店老板的女儿住进医院。从理发店传出的小道消息称，她是被人强暴了，但她不敢报警，她的父母为逃避流言蜚语，也打算在她好起来之后给她送到远亲家。不难看出她的父母就是怕她被搞大了肚子。Steve认识这个女孩，她叫Cecelia，既年轻又漂亮，但和被Duke杀掉的同志男孩没有相似之处。Steve知道究竟发生了什么，但他需要去确认。  
  
“Steve，不要去。Cecelia已经够惨了。”Bucky听Steve说完他的想法之后，一边喝着啤酒提出否决。  
  
“我们需要确认，Bucky。我需要和她谈谈。”  
  
“不，我再说最后一次。最后一次！不行！”Bucky的手掌猛然朝Steve的后背拍去，把他重新压回到椅子上。  
  
“那好。你在这待着，我马上回来。”Steve挣扎着再度站起身。  
  
“不行，不行，不行，不行！见鬼的，Steve，你真是个冲动的白痴。给我回来！”Bucky甩下最后一杯啤酒，快步跟上Steve离开酒吧。在走向医院的途中他一直抓着Steve不放。“你真的疯了，知道吗？不要去！别去！”  
  
Steve一把推开他，再挥开他的手。“你不必来帮忙！”  
  
“我当然要帮！因为你总是不知好歹！每次都是你先闯祸，Rogers，然后再指望我来替你收拾烂摊子。”  
  
“我没指望你来帮我，你只是一直陪在我身边。我能照顾好自己。”Steve深吸口气，大步向前走去，试图让自己的肺部能正常运作。他想，哮喘发作也罢，至少也要等他到了医院再说。  
  
“噢，该死的，Steve。见鬼！好吧！好！”在Steve几乎喘不上气时Bucky不住轻拍着他的后背。“冷静下来。呼吸。我们一起去医院问清楚。然后当咱俩被逮捕时，记得让我去顶罪，好吗？”Bucky露出一个听天由命的微笑。  
  
Steve深深吸入一口气。“我们不会……不会被逮捕。继续走吧。”  
  
他们来到医院，泰然自若的来到位于三楼的女子病房。当他们靠近护士咨询台时，Steve制定的计划，比如说是，由Bucky运用魅力向护士套话的同时Steve在旁边气喘吁吁地呼吸。在大部分计划中都指望Bucky施展他甜言蜜语的功力，这招屡试不爽， Steve艰难的呼吸着只为突显出Bucky，护士赶紧打发走了他们（她一直紧皱眉头），他们成功得到了想要的信息。  
  
“327号。去探访她是侵犯了私人空间，而且这很轻率。她的家人也可能在那，你知道的。”  
  
“不会，周六的杂货店一向忙碌。没有Cecelia的帮忙他爸爸需要别人去帮他。”  
  
“老兄，你想的可真周到。”Bucky苦着脸。  
  
“坚持到底，小鬼，我们就快成功了*。（we’ll go places）”  
  
Bucky忍不住翻个白眼，接着他们来到房间前。“是啊，到了臭烘烘的病房。”  
  
Steve伸出手扶住把手。“在这待着，帮我望风。如果有人来了，就装作是你给我带错了房间。我来这是为了探望我的姐姐，但咱们走错地方了。”  
  
“这不难，因为我们确实走错了地方。”在Steve进入病房后，Bucky低声嘀咕。  
  
Steve推开沉重的房门走进这间病房。这里很小，可能比一间壁橱大不了多少，不过至少还有一扇窗户可以通风换气。  
  
“Cecelia？”  
  
“Steve？”女孩从书中抬起头，用她又大又圆的眼睛望去，但其中一只眼睛肿起一个大大的青色鼓包。她面容苍白，胳膊上布满瘀伤，有一些看上去像是手指留下的抓痕。“Steve Rogers？你来这干什么？”  
  
“实际上我也不想这样，但我来这是想问你几个问题”  
  
她的面色更加苍白。“你该离开这。”  
  
“不，不。听我说，我只想知道是不是Duke干的。”  
  
“我该说的都和警察说过了。出去。”她合上书，不再看他。  
  
“Cecelia。我不是警察，我不在乎那些警察。我只关心Duke是否在伤害我们身边的人。”  
  
“就好像你能阻止他似的？那些警察甚至连问都不问！他们知道是谁做的！我告诉了他们！但是他们毫不在乎！”他的*（译注：原文是He，但根据上下文应该是her，“她的声音”，怀疑是作者笔误）音调陡然升高。  
  
“我知道他们会这样，我知道！老天，Cecelia，冷静下来。我一直都在光顾你爸爸的杂货店，拜托你，相信我！”  
  
她撅起嘴，但至少重新看向他了。  
  
“我不需要了解他都做了什么。我也不想知道是如何发生的。我只想 _确认_ 是不是他干的，Cecelia。”  
  
她点点头。“正如我所说，我告诉警察犯人就是他。但无济于事。可确实是Duke，就是他！”她的眼中溢出泪水，Steve为此不安地换个站立的姿势。  
  
“我知道，我相信你。我以前也见过他伤害其他人。”  
  
她的眼中饱含愤怒。“你能阻止他吗？”  
  
Steve叹口气。“说实话？也许不能。但我和Bucky就是为此事而来。我们知道那些黑帮出没于每一间酒吧，他们还在城镇里开赌场，而警察们都收过贿赂所以才视而不见。至于现在？必须得有人去制止他的恶行。必须得去阻止他。”  
  
“他不会停手，除非他 _死_ 了。”她愤恨说道。  
  
Steve稍显畏缩。“那个，我们不是那种人。我有个想法，或许不会成功。但的确是个主意。不会杀死他但也许能把他撵出城。”  
  
她看上去想说些什么，但是没有说出口。稍待片刻，她再度尝试开口。“如果能帮上忙的话，我想来帮助你。”  
  
“我听说你家要把你送到远亲家。”  
  
她交叠双臂。黑色的双眼和那些瘀伤让它看上去就像是个小女孩在拙劣的模仿成年人。这令Steve如鲠在喉。她摇摇头。“不。我哪也不去。我长在布鲁克林，我不会离开。我不会因为那个垃圾就让家里把我轰走。”  
  
Steve耸耸肩。“我觉得你帮不上忙。但如果有机会的话我会来找你。”  
  
“最好如此，Steve Rogers。”  
  
“我们会竭尽所能阻止他，Cecelia。但别指望奇迹。”  
  
她眯起双眼。“你身边还有那个叫Barnes的男孩，对吗？”  
  
Steve再次耸肩。“他是我最好的朋友。”  
  
她换上一副审视和思索的表情。“好吧，就是别让自己陷入另一场麻烦，你搞不定他。”  
  
“这不在我的计划内，相信我。至少不在这次的计划里。”他露出微笑。  
  
她点点头，眼睛再度充盈着泪水。Steve匆忙道了别，在她流下泪水前走出病房，他深知他并不擅长应对这种状况。  
  
Bucky打量着他。“没有甜头的时候你倒是能和女人聊的开了。”（“You sure talk smart with the ladies when it doesn’t do you any good.”）  
  
Steve轻拍他的手臂，迈步穿过走廊。“她只个孩子，多大来着，14岁？而且她还被人伤害过。”  
  
“是啊。我刚偷看了一眼。那混蛋太过分了。我不知道我们能做什么，Steve，但我想做点什么。”  
  
“这才是一个真正的Barnes家男人该说的话。”  
  
Bucky伸手拍一把他的后脑勺，Steve暗中偷笑。对于Cecelia的经历Steve很是愤怒，但他很高兴能有机会和她聊到此事。这证实他和Bucky说的关于Duke的猜测是正确的，而且这意味着，无论怎样他们将Duke赶出城都是天经地义的事。  
  
  
这个计划得要Bucky去和一个跑腿的家伙套近乎，那个孩子可能会给提供Bucky一些内部消息。但问题是，Bucky仍处于“外围”，当他去吹捧他们时他们不会透露太多内幕。有个意大利佬问他是否感兴趣成为“完人”*（made man），Bucky即刻便回绝了。另外危险的一点是，如果Steve和Bucky用某种方式安排了一次冲突，Duke很有可能就此伤害、甚至是杀害那个小喽啰。他们又回到一周前的原点，试图解决这个棘手的问题，直到Steve在下一个周六到来之际，去了一趟杂货铺。  
  
“Steve Rogers！真高兴能见到你！”Cecelia捡起一罐豆子欢快地朝他打招呼。  
  
“呃，谢谢？”他看向站在柜台后的Cecelia的父亲，他正用防备的目光注视着他们。你还好吗？  
  
“好多了！我一直希望能见你一面。”她的父亲就站在她的背后，她给Steve使使眼色。  
  
“噢！是的！我也很高兴见到你？”Steve笑了笑。  
  
“来杯苏打水吗？”  
  
“当然，好的。这太棒了。”Steve顺而答道，跟随她一同走向小店铺的后方。  
  
她把桔子汽水递给他。“Duke的事儿如何了？”她低声问。  
  
Steve一手拿着汽水，笑着点点头，就好像这是他经历过的最美好的事情。“我说不好，我们试着设一个局，但不能让黑帮参与进来。这并非易事。但我们会找到解决办法的。”  
  
她抓起一罐咖啡，就好像在向他兜售咖啡。“我或许能帮上忙。”  
Steve怀疑地接过咖啡。“Cecelia——”  
  
“相信我！”她指着咖啡，身体微微前，再度低语。“让Barnes周一下午过来。那时我就知道能不能帮上忙了！”  
  
Steve皱起眉但还是把咖啡放进包里。“好吧。”  
  
她露出笑容然后走回到她的父亲身边，显然对于任何一个和她有交流的人他都会感到不快，（她的脸上仍留有瘀伤，所以每个人都知道究竟发生了什么。）Cecelia留在柜台里，刚好站在她父亲的视线范围外，此时她的表情便充满了阴暗与愤怒。Steve竭尽所能朝他父亲展现出最人畜无害的笑容，为购买的食物和额外多出来一罐的咖啡付过钱之后，他离开了杂货店。  
  
Bucky要为一场拳击赛做准备，所以他们只有在常去的餐厅里一同享用晚餐时才有机会碰面，但与以往不同的是Ann（Bucky女友）没有出现。而当Steve将在杂货店发生的事情告诉Bucky之后，Bucky耸耸肩。  
  
“每个人都去那买东西。她能认识我没法接触到的人。而在酒吧里谁都认识我，知道我以前为谁跑腿，也知道我现在不为谁卖命。我就是处于阶梯中底层的人，只是个拳击手，偶尔客串一回保镖。她也许可以成为我们需要的‘内部人士’。”  
  
Steve冲他的奶酪三明治皱起眉头。“我不喜欢这个主意。”  
  
“Steve，做这种事情就像是团队合作。只靠咱俩自己是无法成功的。Cecelia是个孩子，但她的斗志旺盛，而且她也乐于参与进来。”  
  
“说的跟你以前干过这种事儿似的。”  
  
“你知道我没有。但我观察那些黑帮太久了：他们弱势是因为老大比任何人渣都要聪明。强大是因为每个人都在为同一个目标奋斗，因为黑帮头目让每个人都参与进其中，这样他们就能遵守他制定的游戏规则。这是亘古不变的道理*（The wild cards don’t last）。要么全盘出局，要么全部吸收。”  
  
“你把这些黑帮说的像是 _Amazing Stories_ *里的科幻故事一样。”Steve皱了皱鼻子，脑海中浮现出一点有关H.P. Lovecraft*的故事。  
  
Bucky思索片刻，赞同点头。“老实讲，我觉得他们确实是。”  
  
Steve笑着把注意力重新放回到点餐上，尽管他并没有什么食欲。如今只能等到周一看看Cecelia能提供什么帮助，而在此之前，他们什么都做不了。  
  
-第八章完-  
  
原作注：  
历史注释：在1930s城市中有很多小型的，家庭式的杂货店—大型连锁经营店还没有诞生。而在1936年后，“杂货店”更多的被称之为“干货店”：他们贩卖面粉、咖啡、烟草、罐头食品、汽水等等。农产品、烘焙食物和肉类产品通常会分布于农产品商贩、面包店、和肉店之中。  
  
说真的，那会的购物听起来可真累人：P


	9. Chapter 9

**第九章**

  
  
实际上由于种种原因，Cecelia和Bucky结成一个痛恨Duke联盟（net）。Steve也不清楚到底是怎么回事，但是他突然就对这个肆意蔓延的联盟（net）心生不满。他建立起一个信息系统，这样知道Duke去向的人就能向他、向杂货店的Cecelia或是在拳击俱乐部的Bucky汇报，但是也需要回避一部分人，哪怕要冒上风险。对于他们来说，Steve在一处公共场所匿名操控他的信息系统，就多少可以降低风险。Cecelia将收到的信息通过咖啡罐传递给STeve，当他来杂货店买东西时就放入他的包里。看着房间里日益增多的铁罐，Steve觉得积累的咖啡至少够他喝到1950年了。  
  
一切隐藏在地下的活动几乎称得上有趣的。然而遇到的问题就是，Duke的生活轨迹有迹可循。要想“不落俗套”地先发制人，这超出了Steve的能力范围。  
  
他坐在那盯着计划簿，视线略过之前所列出的Duke日常行动列表：他要见哪些人，又是哪些警察付钱要他去恐吓别人，他会去定期光顾的娼妓，以及那些收编进他“帮派”的家伙。他很少独自一人，经常醉醺醺的，从未展现出任何弱点。  
  
“你就像是吞下了只虫子或者其他什么，”Bucky说，把一瓶朗姆酒支在Steve的床上。几天前他又和Anna吵架了，所以他们正处于分分合合状态中的冷战期，而Bucky对此的反应一如往常：旷工，然后带瓶酒躲在Steve这。Steve并不十分介意，至少这样能让Bucky远离街道上的那些打斗——Bucky总抱怨Steve老惹麻烦，但这其实是五十步笑百步，至少Steve是这么认为的。  
  
Steve坐在一把老旧到摇摇欲坠的金属椅子上，可能在Steve还是个小婴儿的时候这把椅子就矗立于当地的公立学校之中了。他坐在椅子上，一只脚搭在床上。  
  
“我觉得我得取消有关Duke的计划了。这根本没用。”Steve轻叹，合上笔记本。  
  
“你像在策划一项军事行动一样执行整个计划，Steve。我们至少有10个人作你的外勤特工，就跟希区柯克的电影似的。你不能中断任务。”Bucky灌入一大口朗姆酒，然后把瓶子递给Steve，他也跟着咽下一大口酒。Steve不喜欢喝醉的感觉，但他和身边这个家伙一样喜欢愉悦又醉人的感觉。  
  
Steve张了张嘴，但当他的表兄从身后的卧室经过他们时他又选择闭上，他们只是要去上夜班，而且从他们的旧工服上已然散发出热机油和汗水混合的臭味。他们没有打一句招呼就从前门离去了。Steve和Bucky看着他们的背影，然后耸耸肩。Bucky又喝了口酒。“你得把事情搞清楚。”  
  
“可我搞不清楚！”Steve叹口气。  
  
Bucky转转眼珠。“不，你能做到。我记得在咱们小的时候你最想做的事情就是长大之后成为一名警察。你想要肃清所有的街道！所以你现在能做到。清掉那个杂碎，把他送到别处去。”  
  
Steve把笔记本抛到小桌上。  
  
“哇哦，Steve。别这样。你恨透了那个家伙。我觉得比你还恨他的只有Cecelia了。”  
  
“但这并不意味着我就能把他轰走。他身边总围着他的手下，他和那帮警察也是一伙的，即使他们也想把他丢到汽车底下去弄死他，更别说黑帮与他的紧密关系了。根据得到的信息他也有付妓女钱，没有任何欠款。”Steve交叉双臂，身体重心向后压向椅子的后腿。而当Bucky把他的椅子拽回来时，吓了他一跳。  
  
“你受到点打击就哭的像个姑娘。”Bucky背靠向墙，一派得意。  
  
“我觉得你说的话让我听不懂了。”Steve脱口而出，尽管他并没有争吵的意思。  
  
Bucky又灌下一大口朗姆酒。“瞧着吧，再等一个星期。让我们看看究竟会发生什么。如果到时候你仍没有什么头绪，那我们再放出取消计划的消息。”  
  
Steve仔细研究着他的朋友所说的话。那还有别的什么，在Bucky眼中闪现而过的某种深沉的意味困扰着Steve，某些不为人知的计划。但这就是Bucky的作风，Steve清楚这点，所以他把这些写了下来。  
  
“好的，好吧。就这么定了。”  
  
“很好。”Bucky将酒瓶放在窗台上。“你介意我睡在这吗？”  
  
“我早上还有工作，Bucky。别让你的打鼾声吵到我。”  
  
“别让你该死的脚踢到我。”  
  
“别让你该死的乱摸的手碰到我。”  
  
Bucky大笑。“美梦时间到，罗密欧（Romeo）。来吧，咱们该睡觉了。”  
  
Steve蜷缩在Bucky的身体之下，他明明已经18岁了，可还是在肆意长高，越来越结实、高大、和强壮。这通常是（背地里）Steve最喜欢待的位置，但是Duke的事一直萦绕在他的心头，无法消除的不安。  
  
他醒了，翻过身之后看到Bucky在翻看他的计划簿。Steve揉揉眼睛，打了个哈欠。  
  
Bucky已经穿好了衣服，把Steve抛在一旁。Bucky通常都会工作到很晚，然后一觉睡到中午，所以Steve对于在Bucky酣睡时分悄悄溜走去上班早已习以为常。“怎么了？”  
  
“嘿，没什么，我答应去我姑姑那帮她修缮一下房子。她丈夫的兄弟是个木匠，他说如果我去帮忙的话能教我点东西。”  
  
Steve坐起身。“噢，嘿！那可真棒！”  
  
“对，我能用这个本事换点钱或是别的什么。毕竟我没法总靠打拳击赚钱。我该去学点木工手艺或者从军。”  
  
Steve倒吸口气。“从军挺好的。”他建议道，尽管他的心情已经跌入谷底。  
  
“对，但这不是我的第一选择。我更想留在布鲁克林，你知道吗？”Bucky咧嘴笑着拍拍Steve的下巴。当Bucky抓过他的外套时，Steve回以笑容。“我得走了。现在是早上7点，反正你也该起床了，瞌睡虫。”  
  
“是啊是啊，赶紧走吧。”Steve将腿从床上移走，脚趾将将拂过地板。Bucky朝他挥挥手，走出门。  
  
阻止Duke计划如往常一样进行下去，但毫无进展，直到什么时候机会突然出现在眼前才可能有所改观。Steve看着Cecelia在咖啡罐里留给他的纸条，然后拿给Bucky看，Bucky只是耸了耸肩因为信息毫无用处。Steve将新讯息记录在笔记本上，研究过后，决定是时候有所行动了。Duke突然开始独自见一个新来的女孩，Steve意识到这他走过的路线会与一个替帮派跑腿的家伙不期而遇。他认为如果放话称跑腿的身上一般会带着多少钱，并且将其传入Duke的耳中，他也许就会上钩。而Steve最需要的就是一个人来执行这项任务，能将真实意图隐瞒于心底，之后再向黑帮揭发Duke的行为。这无疑会将跑腿的人置于危险境地，但也是让 Duke付诸于暴力的极好的机会，不过Bucky向Steve保证负责跑腿的人知道这次行动的风险，并且会保护好自己。  
  
“我已经找好告密的人选了。”当Steve说明整个计划时，Bucky点头答道。  
  
“不，我去告密。”  
  
“不，不是你。”  
  
“是的，就是我。”  
  
“不，不是你。”  
  
“Bucky——”  
  
“绝不。”  
  
“要么我去，要么索性都别去。”Steve怒目而视。  
  
Bucky叹气。  
  
在此之后，当Steve做好准备时，他知道Bucky是在试图保护他。而在那时Steve认为承担这份风险是他的职责所在，他理应亲自去执行计划的最后一部分。他认为这是他亏欠他们的，无论是死在自己眼前的同性恋，还是曾经被Duke伤害过的人们。所以他做好与Duke近距离接触的万全准备，Steve连续四个晚上躲在一些垃圾桶的后面，注视着跑腿的人从后巷穿过，永远在Duke走向女孩的住所的路上停留几分钟。而等到第五个夜晚时，Duke不出意外的提前现身了。  
  
跑腿的家伙看到Duke后突然停下脚步，认出了他。“如果你觉得自己能抢走我老大的钱，那你一定是疯了。”负责跑腿的人语气坚定异常。  
  
Duke只是咧嘴一笑，举起他的尖刀，步步逼近。  
  
转瞬间，Steve仍在思考这一关键时刻该如何行动时跑腿的人先一步大喊出声：“就是现在！”  
  
几扇门同时敞开，人们涌入小巷。Steve站起身，满脸震惊，惊恐地看着黑帮用木板和球棒朝Duke身上挥去。Duke甚至没来得及叫喊出一声就被打倒在地。Steve越过人群试图阻止他们的暴行，但一只手臂抓住他将他拉了回来。Steve徒劳的踢向抓住自己不放的人。  
  
“安静，Rogers！”Bucky在他耳边低声警告，拽着他向后方走去。Steve不再挣扎之后Bucky松开了对他的禁锢。Steve最后看到的一幕是Cecelia高举的手中，握有一块沾有鲜血的砖块。她美丽的面容上布满的是扭曲的愤怒。  
  
Steve任由Bucky推搡前行，像个犯人一样回到家中。Steve跌跌撞撞走进大门，沉重地坐到床边。Bucky沉默地拿过那瓶朗姆酒，往Steve的咖啡杯里猛灌。Steve端起杯子慢吞吞的喝得一干二净，然后不住咳嗽着。Bucky直接对着瓶子喝了起来，然后又为Steve斟满。  
  
“你明知道会发生这一切。”Steve阴郁地望向他的朋友。  
  
Bucky没直视他的双眼，但他忏悔似的轻耸肩。  
  
“那……那不是我原本的计划。”Steve的目光凝视着手中的酒。  
  
“我知道。”  
  
Steve深吸几口气，让氧气重新充盈他的肺。Bucky看着他，细微的变化令人不安。最终Steve回望向他。“你们是……如何办到的？”  
  
“是Cecelia。当你发现Duke走的路线与Isaac的路线交叉时，她萌生了这个想法。”  
  
Steve摇摇头。  
  
Bucky叹气道，“显然她很了解Isaac，因为他姐姐是医院的护士。而他姐姐的丈夫就是被Duke和那群暴徒杀害的。”  
  
Steve眨了眨眼。“他们允许犹太人当护士？”  
  
“我觉得在她结婚时或者什么时候信奉了天主教。不过这都无所谓了，对吗？”  
  
“不，我不这么认为。”Steve喝一口朗姆酒，一屁股坐到床上。“我本想阻止恶霸的行径，而并非催生更多的恶霸。”  
  
Bucky坐到他的身旁，温和而舒适地伸出胳膊环住Steve的肩膀。Steve靠入他的怀中片刻，不禁寻求更多，但他还是收回身子。Bucky的手掌摩擦着他的手臂。“我知道，我打从一开始就知道结局将会是多么惨烈。”  
  
“那你为什么不阻止我？”Steve反手推他，但Bucky将他更紧的困在怀中。  
  
“我什么时候能阻止得了你？老天。”Bucky轻叹口气，然后他们不约而同地放松下来。“你瞧，Steve，我了解那帮人。我再清楚不过了。因为你给了他们教训所以他们更不会收敛本性。他们不会停手，除非死了。”  
  
Steve眨眨眼。“Cecelia曾经……曾经说过，在医院的时候。她说过这句话。上帝，她从一开始就是这么打算的。该死。真不敢相信我竟然栽在这了*（fell for that）。”  
  
Bucky哼了一声。“你也不是第一个被漂亮的女士迷得团团转的人了。”  
  
“我就像个傻瓜一样。是我害别人被杀了，而且——”  
  
“天呐，Rogers，如果你下一句要说的话是‘我真该向警察自首’，我就要用皮带抽你的屁股了。”  
  
于是Steve猛的闭上嘴。  
  
“你瞧，这就是现实：坏人永远是坏人，好人会用任何方式去组织他们。你是个好人，Steve。最正直的人，反正比我强；我甚至没尝试着去阻止恶行。对于那些垃圾的作为我太习以为常了。”Bucky伸出一只胳膊紧紧搂住他。“是你让我做一个好人。是你让我知道这个世界并不只有鲜血和暴力，不是只有那些把自己孩子的鞋都赌输了的混蛋们。Duke罪有应得，但更重要的是他不会再去伤害其他人了。不会再去伤害那些小姑娘、同性恋，也不会……不会再去伤害你了。”  
  
“我跟你说过，我那晚没事，他们只是——”  
  
Bucky推过他的后背，用双手紧紧握住他的肩膀，用力摇晃几下。“你还不明白吗？你这个白痴！Duke一旦发现你也参与了整个计划，他绝对会杀了你！我不能……我绝不能……啊，见鬼了，Steve。我不能失去你，明白吗？所以必须解决掉Duke。因为我需要确保你是安全的。我绝不会对今晚的事感到后悔。绝对不会。因为你现在安全了，这对我来说才是最重要的。”Bucky最终用力摇晃他一把，然后从床上站起身，在房间中来回踱步。  
  
Steve什么也没说。他知道如果他们身份对调的话，他将体会到同样的感受。他无法想象失去Bucky：仅仅是想象Bucky结婚然后组成属于他自己的家庭就足以令Steve痛心了。假如Bucky让自己陷入危难之中，他甚至连想都不敢想。  
  
“我很抱歉，”Steve紧盯着脚下的地板，无法抬眼面对Bucky的目光。  
  
Bucky再次坐到他身边，给了他一个拥抱。“小心点，Steve。我无法一直保护你。我们不再是10岁的孩子了。”  
  
Steve只是点点头，回抱住他，让自己沉浸在Bucky臂弯中的舒适与安全感。Bucky的下巴抵着Steve的头顶，正如他们小时候经常拥抱的姿势一样，他们一起坐在床上，直至Steve疲倦而内疚的缓缓入睡。

 

-第九章完-


End file.
